Rodent Tale Trailer/Transcript
Trailer/Transcript: *Narrator: From the studio that brought you The Fairly OddParents. In every family, *Fat Cat/Don Lino: This handover of the business is for you and you’re acting like you don’t even want it. *Narrator: There’s one. who’s different. *Dallben/Mr. Sykes: All I’m saying is the kid ain’t exactly a killer. *(Disney and Sega Productions Logo appear) *(Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Logo appear) *Fat Cat: I want you to take Chip out and show him the ropes. *Monterey Jack/Frankie: Oh, come on, Pop. *Fat Cat/Don Lino: Son, you’re gonna learn how to be a shark. *Chip/Lenny: Hi. My little buddy is stuck there? I’m gonna get you out in a jiffy. *Fat Cat/Don Lino: Chip? *Chip/Lenny: Aw, geez. Here’s the thing: I’m a vegetarian. *Timon/Shrimp: You’re a good person. *Monterey Jack/Frankie: Oh, no. *Narrator: In every funk chain, *Geppetto/Working Fishes in Whale Wash: Nice of you to join us, Taran. *Taran/Oscar: What’s happening, baby? Lookin’ good, ladies. *Sam, Alex and Clover/Sea Turtles in Whale Wash: Hey, Taran! *Narrator: There’s someone at the bottom. *Dallben/Mr. Sykes: On top, there’s Don Rino. There’s me. There’s regular fish. *Taran/Oscar: Then there’s me. *Dallben/Mr. Sykes: I’m getting there. There’s whale poop and then there’s you. *Taran/Oscar: She’s gonna blow! *Narrator: Now to change their destiny, *Chip/Lenny: If you help me disappear, I’ll help you become a star. *Narrator: These two have the perfect plan. *Chip/Lenny: Curse you rodent slayer! *Taran/Oscar: Yeah! *Narrator: On October 1st. *Kayley/Katie Current: Does this mean you’re now protector of the reef, the Big Kahuna? *Dallben/Mr. Sykes: Kid, you’re a super star, we’re gonna make a fortune. Just let me handle it. *Taran/Oscar: What a team, baby! *Chip/Lenny: High fin! Low fin! *Fat Cat/Don Lino: I wanna know everything about him. Who is the rodent slayer? *Narrator: Taran, Lois Einhorn/Ray Finkle, Princess Eilonwy, *Eilonwy/Angie: What did you expect? You just take credit for killing a rodent and then everything’d be fine and dandy? *Taran/Oscar: Wo-sa-sa-ka-O *Kronk/Bernie: Oh, what the - *Narrator: Chip, Dallben, *Dallben/Mr. Sykes: Hot! *Narrator: And Fat Cat. *Fat Cat/Don Lino: You tell him my boys are gonna pay him a little visit! *Taran/Oscar: Rodents are coming to get me! *Dr. Facilier/Crazy Joe: You’re blowing it, man! *Taran/Oscar: That's Rock! *Eilonwy: (gasps) Look! *(The Hydra/Video Game Shark manages to catch Taran around the ankle with its long tongue. It throws him up and swallows him.) *Chip: We are doomed! *The Hydra/Video Game Shark: (burps) *Eilonwy: (Gulps). *Taran/Oscar: Ow! *Flynn Rider/Ernie: Encircle XX double left square, right to the down 20 square. *Taran/Oscar: HEY! *Kronk/Bernie: Respect, *Flynn Rider/Ernie: respect! *Chip: (laughing) *Narrator: Rodent Tale. *Chip/Lenny: Oh, You’re a liar! *Taran/Oscar: Alright, I lied. But the rodents don’t know that? Da da da da da Can't touch this da da da da da can't touch this! (roar) *Edd: (He breaks down completely. As he continues his crying jag, Jimmy begins to wail in tandem with him. Ed sees Jimmy clutching him and crying and he begins to scream as well.) *Eddy: (disgusted) Uuh. *(Edd falls to the ground, a quivering mess.) *Tagline: COMING THIS OCTOBER TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Shark Tale Trailers Category:Transcripts